


Heartbroken in your arms....

by InstinctFan23



Series: Nature's Melody [1]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23
Summary: Heat recives a message from someone who she had dear and now she's laying heartbroken in the arms of one of her friends, who is seemingly destined to fix that hole in her fragile heart.Will the star and the paw find together or will they ignore obvious signs that they're meant for each other?(Hard T for some minor swearing and a slightly smutty scene)





	Heartbroken in your arms....

_It's over._  
_Once and for all._  
_I'm done with you._

The brunette girl couldn't belive what she read. Is her former boyfriend Jackson joking again or was it for real this time?

Heat shook her head as she read through the chat again. He is joking again.

_You are joking Jack... Why would you break up with me?_

She wrote, but no response from the boy she just texted.

'He just takes some time for the response maybe.....', the singer thinks and puts her phone away.

How dead wrong she was...

_A few hours later...._

Chris heared sobbing from the other side of the door, where Heat's room was. One side of him wants to actually know what is up and the other side rather wants to keep outside out of her private life.

But honestly, the worry about his friend is way bigger then the privacy worries, and the younger Kratt knocks at her room door.

"Fuck off Jackson!", she growls in between sobs.

"Heat, it's me Chris.", he replies and after a few seconds the door opens, revealing the singer.

She doesn't look that good, her eyes are red and swollen and faint lines, from the tears she cried, paint a clear picture of her current emotional stature.

"Hey Chris", she smiles weakly and quickly receives a hug from the taller male.

"What happened?", Chris asks the girl worried, "And who did it to you?"

"It's nothing, just a breakup...", she tries to keep her usual calm tone, but right after saying breakup, she shed some tears again.

That made Chris worrying way more about the girl's current mood.

"Hey, anything alright....", he calms her.

The two sat on the girl's bed, where Chris tries his best to calm her down.

"That son of a bitch really has broken up with me", the singer growls.

Chris' eyes Widen at that sudden outburst.

"Woah, calm down princess....", he says calmly, but quickly slams his hand against his mouth, remembering that this is kinda a trigger word for her.

Instead of getting angry and beating up Chris, she sights with a smile and leans into the adventurer's embrace.

"Is alright if you call me that Chris", she smiles and giggles at the Kratt's shocked face.

"Alright, but I'm still sorry", he replies with a bright red blush on his face and hugs her closer.

During the silence that came after the the two apologized, they somehow ended up with Heat laying on Chris' stomach, using him kinda like a huge teddy bear, and Chris just cuddling her back.

'I have a warm feeling whenever I'm with Chris. Can it be that I'm in love again?', Heat thinks surprised, as she and him locked eyes.

'Heat's just so mesmerizing, I wish we could stay like this forever', Chris thinks, before he absentminded kissed the singer on her lips.

It was a shy kiss at first, but as soon as he felt her moving in, the kiss heatens up and the two went more passionate into the moment.

Heat felt a hand tracing down her back and laying close to her bottom, leaving her into smiling during the two suddenly making out.

But as soon as the small absendminded making out session started, it ended as quickly, because of that Heat kinda already wanted to go further and bite Chris' lower lip, which got him back to his mind, snapping Heat back as well.

"Sorry!", she apologizes, but got cut off by the younger Kratt.

"Honestly, I should be apologizing, I was the one who started that", he tells her sheepishly.

"Honestly, it's our both's fault to gotten carried away in the moment", Heat grins.

"Yeah... You're right at that one Heat", Chris sights.

'But honestly, that wasn't so bad...', both thought at the same time.


End file.
